First Snowfall
by softly descending
Summary: Rory and Lorelai watching the first snowfall in their front yard. Prettier than It sounds, though kind of slow.... but its all fluff my dears! white cotton candy snowy fluff!


**I hope you all like this! It took me a while to write and its a little slow but I'm really happy with that way it turned out!**

**disclaimer: Now, use your brain, do you think I own gilmore girls? yup thought not... dammit,"shakes head"I mean darn it can I swear on this site without rating it T? I'm scratching my head on that on...**

* * *

'Rory, Rory honey! Wake up! IT'S GONNASNOW SNOW!' Lorelai was jumping enthusiastically on the end of her daughter's bed. 

'Nnnnnnghhh. No…….' Rory moaned in response. 'What time is it?'

'I don't know! Come on!' Lorelai whined loudly 'It's the first snowfall of the year!'

'Actually, the _first_ snow of the year was in January, so technically I don't have to wake up now.' Rory's muffled voice countered from her pillow.

'Stop ruining it! You're like, like the ruiner of ..of...I don't know, just come on! Please, for Mommy?' Lorelai pouted.

'All - righty go getter. In a second.'

As she stood, Rory grabbed her red felt coat and followed her mother into the kitchen.

'Coffee, darling daughter?' Lorelai asked, pointing at Jodie, their newest coffee maker, as if there were need to ask…..

'Flannel - man Luke's isn't open?' Rory gave her mother a questioning look.

'No,'

'It's that early?' Actually it was quite obvious, with the fact that the sun hadn't risen just yet, thus the windows were lit with nothing but frost and moonlight.

'It's that early darling.' Her mother said with a pose and a wink.

Walking outside, Rory saw that it definitely not snowing, though it probably was cold enough for it to stick.

'Mom, it's not snowing, can I go back to bed now?'

'You doubt my spidey – snow senses? I'm hurt! After seventeen years of raising you, and you have the nerve to doubt my spidey senses!' Putting a hand dramatically to her heart and one to her forehead, the position seemed very awkward with the coffee cup in her hand.

'I would never doubt your senses, oh dear mother of mine. I just don't ca…..'She was just about to continue her argument, when swirls of ashen snowflakes began to fall and blanket the small town in white nothingness.

'It's truly winter now. My powder sugar neighborhood and ginger cookie house.' Lorelai purred happily as she stepped out into the snow. 'Witness it, drink in it, drown in it. It's everything I've ever wanted.'

'Oh dear mother, can we go in now?' Rory whined pathetically, pouting. 'It's like four in the morning.'

'No, how could you? You betrayer! It's the first snowfall! You're like the Judas of the snow people!' Lorelai stared, finger pointed in accusation, mock offended.

'We're not the snow people, therefore I can't betray them! And I have school tomorrow, today…' Rory sighed.

'Oh all - right, all - right.' Lorelai stuck out her tongue, but not budging an inch.

'Mommy, I'm coooold ' Rory whimpered, drawing out the word in emphasis. Though she was tired and it was true she had school tomorrow, she actually didn't mind when her mother dragged her out into the snow. It was beautiful, one had to admit, and seeing the sunrise over their white little town was not at all unpleasant.

'Just think of it all,' Lorelai seemed to be delirious, forgetting earlier promises to return to bed.

'Snow men, and ice skating, skiing and snow blading….'

'Mom, snow blading?' Rory's voice was muffled, as her comforter had been pulled up around her head.

'Hhmmm?' Lore was paying no attention what so ever to her so called fruit of her loins.

And Rory, realizing that fact, started to enjoy the increasingly falling flurry of thick snowflakes.

Closing her eyes, she slowly breathed in the sharp cold air and began to sing, albeit quietly, a lilting tune of a winter long past though just as real and existing today as it was.

'Walking in a winter wonderland.  
In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
And pretend that he's a circus clown  
We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
Until the other children knock him…..'

'Dirrty!'

Startled out of reverie of song writers and singing Rory jerked and almost fell into a pile of powdery fresh snow.

'Mom!' Rory shouted, glaring daggers at Lorelai.

'If you were on you're way down, you should at least arrive at the given destination. The stop for Snowville, Connecticut, is in three seconds.' Lorelai said in a monotone, impersonating an airline stewardess. And as she completed her little skit, she proceeded to push her daughter into the snow.

And as the two Lorelai's, played gleefully in the snow, freezing themselves into regret, the rose ginger sun emerged to greet the oncoming day.

* * *

**So once again and as every body asks please reveiw! I greatly appriciate it!**

**also I apologise for the lack of hilarious physco babble in my author's notes... I know I enjoy it when theres sumthing funny at the end :) nyah...**


End file.
